Breaking the Habit
by sparklespaz16
Summary: ONESHOT SONG FIC.  Hermione hears Draco singing a familiar tune one day. Perhaps he isn't as evil as she thought. Read and Review!


JUST A LITTLE ONESHOT I THOUGHT OF WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG. I HAD TO TYPE IT UP BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. AND YES, I KNOW IT SUCKS.

**SONG IS: BREAKING THE HABIT BY LINKIN PARK**

Hermione was walking past the Head Boy's room toward the common room they shared when she stopped dead in her tracks. She took a couple steps backward and pressed her ear to his door. She could faintly hear the strum of a…guitar? She stepped back in surprise. Who knew Malfoy knew how to play such a…muggle…item?

She stared at his door before pressing her ear to it once more in curiosity. She listened as he played several different chords, apparently trying to warm up. She chuckled lightly and was about to continue on her way when she heard something else.

She froze. Malfoy was…was..singing? A muggle song? She quietly turned his doorknob and prayed he wouldn't hear the door click open. She opened the door a crack and was now able to hear him clearly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco plucked at his guitar strings, tuning it perfectly. He had learned how to play the guitar several months ago and whenever he was stressed out or angry. Oh boy, would his father murder him if he ever found out Draco's favorite pastime. Now he sang the opening lines to his favorite song.

"_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again"  
_

He took a deep breath and continued.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

Stupid Father. Didn't he realize how hypocritical he was? Fighting to rid the world of Muggleborns and even Half-Bloods. Fighting to keep the magical bloodline pure. Fighting for a master whose own father was a muggle. Fighting for a master who was, in fact, a half-blood. Besides, nothing was wrong with muggleborn. They had the same power purebloods had.

Heck, Hermione was a muggleborn and she was the smartest witch at Hogwarts. He would even bet money on the fact that she was the smartest witch of her age.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

This song. It fit his situation perfectly. Too bad no one else would ever understand he wasn't as evil and cruel as he pretended to be. He had to keep appearances up as a Malfoy in order to stay alive. 

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

He sighed as he strummed the last note of the song. Setting his guitar aside carefully, he looked around his room and sighed heavily. He just wished there were someone who could help him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione took a step away from his door. He had a really nice voice and she thought of the lyrics he had sang.

"Maybe it is possible for him to change." she thought. She'd have to try being nicer to him and maybe they could even become more civil to each other. Fighting with him really was tiresome. She smiled softly as she slipped away from his door and shut it quietly behind her.


End file.
